My Way: The Wedding
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: This story is an outtake from the My Way Universe, and will include the wedding as the title suggests , as well as the honeymoon and should follow Eric and Sookie as they settle into married life. Set after DUDMW but before LDIDMW.
1. Chapter 1

**So … here we have chapter 1 of a new story. This story is an outtake of the My Way Universe and will detail around Eric and Sookie's wedding and honeymoon, hopefully including the hen and stag parties (I think they are called bachelor/bachelorette parties in States but I'm not sure). **

**Anyways, Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

EPOV

"No, Pam! I don't want to go out tonight" I said to Pam. We were in the office at Fangtasia, where I had been desperately to get caught up on my paperwork so that I could have a couple of days off for the wedding.

And then the surprise honeymoon that I had booked for Sookie and I. Only Pam knew about that particular surprise, since she had helped me to book it.

"But, Eric … this is your last night of freedom before you get attached to a ball and chain in two nights time. Anyways, Dear Abby always says that you should have a stag party"

I groaned. All I really, really wanted to go was to go home and curl up with Sookie.

My fiancée.

Fucking Pam … always wrecking all my plans.

"Fine!" I said, quickly shutting off of the computer, knowing that she wouldn't stop until I did as I was told.

"Where are we going?" I asked, almost terrified of the answer that I would receive. This was Pam that we were talking about after all.

SPOV

"Tara. Once again the answer is no. I don't want to go out to a club with you tonight. I told you, I just want to stay in with Eric tonight, having one last night together before we get married, since we are sleeping separate tomorrow night" I said over the phone to Tara.

"And how does Eric feel about you two not being in the same bed the night before your wedding?" Tara asked.

"I don't know how he feels about it because I haven't told him about it but I honestly can't imagine that he is going to be too happy. But, I want to do this properly, well as close to proper as I can. He is just going to have to suck it up. No pun intended." I told her.

"Well as your bridesmaid and supposed best friend, I am insisting that you come out with me. And you sure as hell know that I am not going to leave you alone until you agree to come out with me, so you might as well agree to come out with me now. It will just save me having to argue with you" Tara argued.

"Fine. But I am not going clubbing with you. Do you hear me Tara Thornton?" I said as sternly as I could but I got the distinct impression that I was failing miserably.

"Good. Then just come over here and we can all have a girly night in" she said.

"I'll see you in about an hours time" I said.

"Yeah" And then she hung up. Without saying goodbye. Talk about just plain rude. Gran would have her hide if she knew that Tara had hung up on me without saying goodbye.

I just shook my head even though there was nobody in the house to see it. Just as I was about to phone Eric to let him know that there was a slight change of plan in that Tara had successfully managed to guilt trip me into spending time with her whenever I would much rather be spending the night in with my fiancée, my husband rather than my best friend, but she was right. It had been ages since I had last saw her.

Some best friend I am.

I looked down at my phone and saw that it was Eric calling.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Hey, honey" I answered.

"Hello, lover" he replied in that sexy, silky, soft voice of his that instantly had my underwear completely soaked.

Remind me why I had agreed to go over to Tara's tonight, again? I said to myself.

Oh yeah.

Because I had been a shitty best friend lately.

That was why I had agreed to drive back to Bon Temps tonight.

To spend some quality time with my best friend.

"So … what exactly are you phoning me for?" I asked, just to break the silence because quite frankly, it was becoming extremely awkward.

Awkward Turtle.

"Um … yeah … it looks like I am going to be extremely late home or early depending on whichever way that you look at it" he said.

"Alright …" I said, pausing to think of my next words.

"No … lover, Pam is forcing me to go out on a so called Stag party to and I quote "celebrate the last of my freedom". I did tell her that all I wanted to do was stay with you once I had finished all of the paperwork that I have been recently ignoring" he said.

"No … sweetheart … it turns out that I too am being completely dragged out as well. Tara wants to have a girly night in tonight, so I don't know when I will be back home either. I was just about to phone you whenever you called" I told him.

"Well, that makes me feel a little better … the thought that you won't be sitting all alone in the house waiting on me" he said.

"How'd you know that I wasn't in here … pleasing myself … making myself all wet, ready for you to return home to me so that you could fuck me into oblivion" I replied, knowing that it would get him going.

"Fuck … lover … you are playing with fire" he growled down the phone at me.

"I like fire" I told him, and his growl turned into a groan.

"You have no idea of what you do to me" he said.

"I think I do" I replied. "I love you, Eric"

"I love you too, Sookie" he replied, and then hung up.

What was it with people hanging up on me without saying goodbye?

I quickly put the phone down and went upstairs so that I could get a shower and get changed. An hour and a half later, I had arrived at Tara's front door.

**So what do we think? Should I continue this or abandon it? **

**Also if anyone has any ideas of where Sookie and Eric should go on their honeymoon, where Eric should go for his stag party and who should be invited to Eric and Sookie's own individual parties, let me know since I have absolutely no clues where to send them whatsoever! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Not too much to say here, except that I am sorry for the delay on this one, but as you can see, I have been extremely busy writing and updating chapters for other stories, in amongst RL getting a hell of a lot busier again! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

"Pam … where the hell are you taking me?" I groaned loudly as we left the club.

"You will find out soon enough, Eric. Just stop complaining, be quiet and get in" Pam said, gesturing towards the minivan that she drove.

Oh no.

There was nothing on this earth that could persuade me to get into _that._

"There is absolutely no way in hell that I am ever going to be seen sitting in that thing" I snarled at Pam.

Pam just smirked at me.

"Fine then. You can stand on the roof if you want. Just stop being a whiny bitch and get in." she retorted.

"No. Pamela. I already told you. There is absolutely no way in hell that I am getting into that minivan of yours. If I am to go anywhere, we will take my Corvette. And I will drive" I all but growled at her.

"Fine. We will take your car. But I will be driving." Pam retorted as I pulled my car keys out of my pocket, but before I could react, Pam had pulled them out of my hands, and started to twirl them in her fingers.

I just rolled my eyes at her, before reluctantly getting into the car, since I knew that it would just be so much easier for everyone involved if I did as I was told.

After all I had learnt the hard way that it was a bad idea not to do what Pam had said.

Many, many times.

And before anyone tells me that I could issue a maker's command to force Pam to do as I wanted her to do, she would just find some way to defy it.

Usually in the most annoying way that she could possibly find.

And with one of her scary devil-like smiles.

"Where are we heading too anyways?" I asked her once she pulled the car out of its car park space and steered it on down the road.

"It's a surprise, Eric" Pam said, in a bored voice.

We sat in silence for about another half an hour, until Pam pulled the car up into a car park and pulled into a space.

I looked over at the building that was situated straight in front of where we were parked. _'Hooligans'_ said the logo on the wall.

"Why are we at a strip club, Pamela?" I asked, using my best stern voice on her.

"For your stag party, Eric" Pam answered in her most 'duh' voice.

Of course.

"Pam. I don't want a stag party. I just wanted to finish the paperwork at Fangtasia, and then go and curl up around Sookie before we get married tomorrow night" I answered, but immediately regretted it when I saw a hurt expression cross Pam's face, for just a millisecond, and had I not have been a vampire and felt the fluttering feeling of hurt hit me from Pam's side of our maker/child bond.

"You do know that dear Abby says that the bride and groom can't see each other the night before the wedding?" Pam said, in response, ignoring her real feelings.

"Why can't I see Sookie the night before our wedding?" I asked, completely outraged at the very thought of not being allowed to see Sookie.

Why the hell wouldn't I be allowed to see my fiancée, after all, we were to be married the very next night.

"Because it is bad luck, Eric" she said.

I narrowed my eyes at her, disbelieving each and every word that she was saying.

Surely this was a wind up.

Surely she wasn't being serious.

And then another thought crossed my mind – What if Sookie had the same opinion? I had the idea of a night of passionate sex for both me and Sookie.

And now it looked as if that would not be happening.

I have said it before and I will say it again.

Fucking Pam!

Thanks to her, it looked as if my plans for a night of sex with Sookie would have to be put on hold until tomorrow night.

"Pam … why are you so upset?" I asked her, ignoring what she said about it being bad luck.

"I'm not" she answered, turning her head away from mine, and refusing to look at me. I could feel her real feelings through our bond, and she was feeling slightly hurt and upset.

I already know what she was feeling. I just didn't know why she was feeling what she was feeling.

"Pam … Answer me. Honestly. Do I have to issue a makers command for you to tell me the truth?" I asked her, as gently as I could manage, given how desperate I was for answers.

"Fine. But promise me that you won't laugh." She said, petulantly.

"I promise" I answered, feeling like I was a ten year old school girl.

"I … I just wanted you and I to have one night … one last night together, after our hundred and six years together. It feels like I am losing you tomorrow. Losing you for good, and I … don't want that. I want you to stay with me forever. Like the way it used to be. Just the two of us." Pam said, and she was crying by the end of her sentence, the bloody tears streaming down her face.

I forced her to look at me by using my fingers on her chin and pulling it back over to my face.

"Pam … so you don't like Sookie?" I asked, trying to mask what I truly felt about the situation. If Pam didn't like Sookie … if Pam was jealous of Sookie, I don't know what I would do. I couldn't live without my child. And I couldn't live without my lover.

But what would I do if the two of them didn't get on?

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I am sorry for the delay in getting this out but never fear ... its finally here.**

**Ok, once I got that shitty opener out of my system ... **

**And, also prepare for the appearance of "Daddy Eric" once again. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Pam ... come here." I said to her, holding my hands out over the gearstick towards my youngest progeny. Pam just looked down at the ground and refused to look at me.

Again.

So, i reached over and picked her up before putting her down onto my lap. It was a tight squeeze what with us sitting inside of my 1979 Limited Edition Cherry Red Corvette, but yet, somehow we managed it.

"Now, Pamela. I want you to understand that no matter what happens with Sookie, you will always be my pprogeny" I soothed her, using my best "daddy Eric" voice.

"I just feel that ... i just feel that I am losing you, Eric. I feel like you just won't have any time for me anymore. I think that all of your time will be taken up by either work or by Sookie. I still love her to bits and I think that she is great and all that ... but I feel that you just won't want to know me once the weding ring goes onto your finger, Eric" Pam said.

By the end of her little impromptu speech, she was now fully on crying, with the blood now flowing freely down her face.

I just held her tighter to me as she cried while I thought long and hard about what i was going to say next.

"Pammy ... how could you ever think that I would abandon you? You have been my companion for over one hundred years. You and I will always have a bond that is special and unique to us. Nobody can ever have the same kind of relationship that we have. I will always have time for you. We spent over one hundred years together, travelling the world. You were my sole companion for that time, since I had already released Daniel before that. You are my baby, my childe. Nobody else on this planet could ever or will ever measure ip to the things that we did then and the adventures that we still have yet to do" I said, soothing her.

"Thank you for understanding, Eric. I wasn't exactly sure of how I was going to tell you before. But I guess that I don't have to worry about any of that now" Pam said to me whenever she managed to stop her tears.

"I'm so understanding about all of this because I myself have been through a very similar situation." I revealed to my child. This was one of the very few tales of my life that I hadn't shared with Pam … or Daniel … or with anyone else, come to think of it.

"What?" Pam asked, looking slightly confused.

I paused for a moment thinking of what my next words would be, and how I was going to say what it was that I wanted to say.

"Whenever Godric and Elizabeth first met, I hated her. To me, she was the devil incarnated. I thought that she just wanted to use my maker for her own selfish reasons. In short, I didn't want to share him at all. I thought that once I had started to share him, I would lose him completely, to Elizabeth" I said, while feeling that I wasn't making very much sense at all.

"But, Eric. Didn't you already have to 'share' Godric as you say, with Nora?" Pam asked softly.

"No Pam, Nora is younger than Elizabeth. I thought that you already knew that?" I asked.

Pam shook her head, in a no gesture.

I felt the need to explain to her even further. I hadn't bothered before since I thought that she already knew the whole backstory.

"No …Pammy … Godric and Elizabeth had already been bonded and pledged for just over 300 years before Godric turned Nora. Well, actually, the decision to turn Nora was both of theirs but in the end, it was Godric who actually turned her." I said to her.

"So, basically what you are telling me is that I won't be losing you at all, and that there will just be enough room for everyone inside you?" Pam said.

"That is exactly what I am trying to tell you. You won't be losing me anytime soon. No matter how much my credit cards complain" I smirked at her, as I tried to cheer her up a little bit. I knew that it was working when Pam eventually cracked a smile.

"No, Eric. You got that wrong. Your credit cards would complain if they were left in your wallet all of the time, just simply collecting dust. They love me for lifting them out of their leather prison and actually using them" Pam snarked back at me, and wiped her bloody eyes using one of my t-shirts that had been lying in the car.

How the t-shirt got in the car in the first place was another completely different story.

"Seriously, though … you are alright with this? With the wedding, I mean. Because if you are not okay with it, because if you are not, I won't be going through with it. I won't get married if you don't want to stand beside me." I said to her, even though the words were painful to get out, and just the very thoughts of not being able to marry Sookie, was nearly enough to send me to the final death, I knew that I couldn't go through with it if my child – either of them – Pam or Daniel couldn't accept it or they couldn't accept Sookie.

I couldn't do that do them. Especially, after what Pam has been through in her life so far – particularly in her human life.

**So … I know, short … but let me know what you think … and should I include Pam's backstory in Tales of the Dead or not? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

"Eric. Since when have I ever let you do anything that I don't approve of? You might issue a makers command, but you still know that I am not especially impressed." Pam said.

That was true.

"And, I swear to all that is holy, if you ever repeat that again. I will personally send you to the true death. Do you hear me? Sookie is the best thing that ever happened to you, ever since I have known you. Don't you ever repeat that again! Do you hear me?" Pam screeched at me, hitting me over the top of the head with the blood stained t-shirt.

"And, now, if you are finished being an arsehole, we can go into the club. I'm rather tired of the two of us just sitting here doing nothing" Pam snapped.

"Fine. But for future reference, I am almost certainly not an arsehole" I said, as we both climbed out of the car.

"You are almost certain that you are not an arsehole?" Pam quipped, raising her eyebrow at me.

I pointedly ignored her.

SPOV

"Tara. I already told you. I don't want to go to a club or anything. I just want a quiet night in tonight, before i get married tomorrow. Is that really too much to ask?" I moaned at my best friend, who just looked at me with an exasperated expression on her face.

"I'm getting married tomorrow ... I am not joining a convent!" I remarked, repeating a line from the movie that we had just watched.

"Hooka. Do you seriously think that we would ever let you join a convent? Besides, to do that, you would have to dump your sexy ass motherfuckin' man." Lafayette pointed out.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That's exactly what I's thought" he smirked.

"Fine" I said. "Where are we going to?"

Tara and Lafayette grinned. "See. I knew that you would come around" Tara remarked.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Let's got and get you bitches cleaned up!" Lala said, and forcefully dragged me back into Tara's room to get changed.

Two hours, later the three of us were standing outside a strip club in Shreveport.

"Tara. I really don't want to go to a strip club" I whined. I had been doing a lot of that for the past couple of hours. It is my fault if I am whining when all I really wanted to do was to stay in the house with my fiancé the night before we get married?

"I know that you don't, Sookie. But we are here now, and I will not be letting you moan all night" Tara snapped at me.

"Anyways, bitches, we gots you a surprise" Lafayette chimed in.

I groaned.

Lafayette's surprises were hardly ever anything to shout home about.

"And what could that surprise of yours possibly entail?" I asked, really rather snarkily.

"Hookah. You is just going to have to be a little bit more patient" Lafayette chimed in.

Fuck. he really made me want to punch him sometimes.

"And when you two little whiny bitches have stopped moaning, can we go now. It freezes balls out here, and I am bored." Tara said, giving the both of us an evil glare.

Lafayette simply just shrugged, and I refused to look at my best friend as the three of us slowly made our way into the club.

EPOV

"Pamela. We have been here long enough. It is time that we were heading back to Fangtasia. I have work to finish off before the wedding tomorrow" I groaned at my progeny. Honestly, we had been here for over two and a half hours, and I was starting to get really, really bored.

"No. Eric. This is the last night of your freedom before you get married. It is the night before Sookie firmly wraps a ball and chain around your neck. So, no. we are not going now. You haven't even had one single lap dance or looked at one single stripper, yet. And we almost certainly will not be leaving until you get at least one lap dance from a semi-naked, at the very most stripper. And she has to be at least topless. You can even take your pick of which one that you want. If you can make any of what I just said out." Pam answered.

"Pamela" I growled again, my voice a simple tone of warning. "You will be waiting for a very, very long time before I receive any lap dances from any of these …. of these … women"

"And I am very glad to hear it, honey" said a soft, sweet feminine voice from behind me. I put my bottle of true blood back down onto the bar, and turned around to see my beautiful lover standing in front of me, with her two best friends – Lafayette Reynolds and Tara Thornton were standing on either side of her.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, Sookie" Pam said in a bored voice that let everyone know that she and presumably either Tara or Lafayette had planned for this to happen.

"I know, Pam. What a surprise is this" Sookie answered, coming to stand close to me.

The five of us made small talk for a little while, and after ordering in some drinks for us, we moved to an empty table that was situated a little bit away from the bar.

"Hey, Pam" Sookie asked when the chat between us had died down a little bit about an hour later.

"Yes, what is it, Sookie?" Pam replied.

"You know when you said that Eric wouldn't be leaving this club until he has received one semi-naked lap dance" Sookie asked.

"Yes" Pam said, slowly and deliberately as if she were completely unsure of what Sookie was going to say next. Come to think of it, I had absolutely no idea of what Sookie was going to say next.

"Does it still count if the lap dance is from me?" Sookie finished.

Floored. I was completely floored.

I sat there dumbstruck and lost for words.

Pam too appeared as if she didn't know quite what to say either.

"I'll take that as a yes, then, shall I?" Sookie asked a few seconds later when nobody else spoke.

**So … review to let me know what you think …**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

Oh My God! I can't believe that I am actually going to go through with this! I thought to myself as I got up out of the seat that I had been sitting in – I had been running this little plan of mine through in my head ever since I had overheard Pam answering Eric back about the naked lap dancers.

On the way to the club earlier, Lafayette, Tara and I had seen a special VIP area that was facing the rest of the club, and it was also upstairs – you could look down on everyone else below on the main floor of the club, and be able to clearly see what they were doing. In the VIP section, there was also a few stripper poles that I could most definitely use to my advantage.

I turned my attention back towards Eric, who still looked like he couldn't quite say anything - even if his undead life depended on it, and got up out of my seat. Without taking my eyes off of him, I stretched out my right hand to him. He eagerly took my hand, and allowed me to pull him out of his seat.

And thank God he had, because if he didn't want to get up, there was no way in hell that I would ever be able to pull him off of the chair if he didn't want to get up.

"Go, Sookie!" Lafayette cheered on and started to clap his hands and cheer at Eric and me, really loudly. Pretty soon, both Tara and Pam also joined in.

I couldn't bring myself to look at them. I knew that I would lose it, and I wouldn't be able to continue with the plan if I did, look at them.

I eagerly pulled Eric over to where the bouncer was standing at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the VIP area, and we came to a sudden stop in front of him.

When he say a tiny thing like me, standing in front of him, he lifted one of his hands from where they were crossed in the front of his chest, and, eyeing me steadily, he slowly slipped his black sunglasses down his nose a little bit, in an almost questioning manner.

"I want to give my fiancé a lap dance." I shouted at him over the top of the music. The bouncer continued to eye me suspiciously, for another few seconds after that and then moved over to the thick, red rope that was hanging on the stars, blocking off the stairs. He lifted the rope, and allowed the both of us to pass without any further questions.

Huh.

That was a little strange – not that I was complaining or anything, but I honestly expected that it would be a little more hassle for us to try to get past the bouncer.

I did briefly, consider the fact that maybe Eric had somehow managed to glamour the bouncer into letting us up into the VIP section, but that thought was quickly thrown out of my head when I turned around to look at Eric.

He still looked as if he couldn't quite believe that this was going to be happening to him.

Come to think of it, I still couldn't believe that I was going to be doing this.

I led Eric up the stairs, completely silently and when we got up to the top, I saw that tere were only two other men, and three other strippers – all of whom were in various different stages of undress.

During my quick scan around the immediate area, I saw that there was an empty black leather sofa over at the far side of the VIP area, and there was also a stripper pole about four feet in front of the sofa.

I directed Eric over to the empty sofa and when we were standing in front of it, I pushed him down onto it.

That seemed to knock him out of whatever funk that he was in, and as soon as his body hit the back of the sofa, his fangs came sliding out fully – with a loud click.

Feeling empowered, but the sight of his fangs, coming out of his mouth, I leaned down and gave him a short but still yet deep kiss on the mouth, causing Eric to groan out loudly.

Drinking in the sight of my gorgeous fiancé, lying on the sofa, stretched out on the sofa in front of me, with his fangs completely extended, and sporting a huge erection, was a sight that I would definitely not be forgetting any time soon.

He looked so fucking sexy like that, just lying there, waiting for to see what my next move was going to be.

Enjoying Eric's attentions a little more than I would ever admit too, I walked over to the stripper pole, and after casting Eric a quick glance over my shoulder, and blowing him a kiss, I grasped the pole tightly, and began to swing myself, gyrate and dance out around it, all without taking my eyes off of him, whose own gaze was wide.

Luckily, I could tell that through the bond, Eric was enjoying this immensely. And his lust levels were completely through the roof.

After a little bit of that, I slowly and seductively walked back over to Eric, and then climbed up onto his lap, straddling the both of his legs.

I carefully leaned down and gave him another kiss, savouring the feeling of his tongue inside of my mouth and after a few precious moments, I started to grind a little on Eric's lap, enjoying each of the little groans and moans that were coming out of his mouth.

I braced my hands on his chest, steadying myself as my hips moved with more and more purpose.

He groaned again, and I leaned down to whisper into his ear, as seductively as I could manage …

**So … review to let me know your thoughts … **


	6. Chapter 6

**So, peoples, once again sorry on the delay. I can't believe that it has been nearly three months since I updated this last. *Le sigh* There is just so little time and too many fics. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"Do you like that, Eric? Do you like it when I grind myself all over you? All over your big, long, thick cock. Would you like it if I was too strip all of my clothes off, and then let you touch e? Or would you just prefer it if I just danced for you instead, honey?"

And it really seemed like he was just enjoying the feeling of anticipation for what was going to be coming next.

But he still hadn't answered me.

"Answer me, Eric. Tell me what you want. Come on, honey. You need to tell me what you want. Do you want me to strip off? Or do you want a little more lap time? Maybe even another pole dance. I don't know what you want if you don't tell me. You need to tell me what you want, baby" I demanded sweetly.

He just groaned out at my words once more. It seemed that he was too far gone to chastise me for my use of the word baby.

He really didn't like to be called a baby, even though he was mine.

"Tell me, Eric. Tell me" I said again, while continuing to grind down harder and harder on his erection.

"I want you, Sookie. I want you" he managed to rasp out with what seemed like it took a lot of effort.

It probably did.

"You want me to do what, Eric. You haven't told me what you want yet" I said back to him.

"I want you Sookie. I want you to be inside of me. Lover, I need you to be inside of me" Eric replied, in amongst a loud moan, which just made his words all that more sexy.

Well. A hell of a lot more sexy really, if I were being honest.

"But, baby … we are in public. We can't. You can't be inside of me just now. Maybe later on, baby, but not just now" I replied, but completely negated that comment though the fact that I continued to grind on top of him.

"Lover …" Eric whined at me in reply, as he started to thrust up to match my grinding.

"Would you much prefer it if I was to strip for you. Would you like that, Eric?" I asked, my fingers already moving from where they were on Eric's chest, to the top of my dress, which was tied around my neck. Once I had pulled the ties free – which took a surprising amount of effort – the whole of the top of the dress fell down so that it was pooled around my waist.

However, I still had my bra on. it was a strapless, backless bra, but still. It was there.

"What about that, Eric? Should I take my bra off for you or do you want me to keep it on?" I managed to moan out at him.

"Off" Eric growled in reply, his eyes completely glued to my chest.

My smirk widened and my confidence just leapt straight up as I moved my hands to my bra and pulled it off in one go. I threw it across the room without half a clue of where it landed.

Not that I really cared in that moment.

Eric's eyes widened considerably when he saw my bare breasts right in front of him, and even though it seemed like he had never ever seen any in his life before – it wasn't very long until his hands found their way up to the fleshy globes that were attached to my chest, and his lips moved to my own, with his tongue quickly slipping into my mouth as he planted one hell of a possessive kiss on my mouth.

"Mine!" he exclaimed after he pulled away to give me a slight chance to breathe.

"Yours" I echoed, and leaned down to give him another kiss.

"Come on, lover. Lets go somewhere a little more private. I need you all to myself right now. And I don't feel like sharing. Not anymore" Eric said, eyeing my breasts once more.

"Umm …where will we go, honey? We are out in public, Eric. We can't just have sex out here!" I replied quietly, even though I knew that he would hear each and every word I said perfectly.

"Now there is an idea, my lover. Public sex. We haven't done that yet" Eric said, wriggling his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes at him, but held on tightly as he got us up and at vampire speed, he zipped us into a room off to the right of us that had a sign on the door. "Private" the sign said.

Yeah. Right.

It turned out that this room wasn't so private at all.

From what I could see, there were five or six beds in the room, each with net curtains draped over them, to create like a mosquito net around the bed. It also created the illusion that there was some privacy in the room.

Even though from what I could see, three of the beds were already filled up with couples, and there were also three empty beds, all of which were made up.

Eric's grin only widened and I could feel his erection grow a little harder, if that at all was even possible.

"Look what I found" Eric said.

"And there are some empty beds too, honey. I wonder what we are going do to with them" I said, seductively.

"I don't know, my lover. I honestly don't know" Eric replied, and then walked over to one of the empty beds. He quickly deposited me on top of the covers, and then climbed on top of me.

"But maybe we could do this" Eric said, and then placed a surprisingly rough, deep kiss on my lips. My arms went tightly up around his neck and my legs hooked themselves around his back, pulling him even tighter to me.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know … **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well … at least there wasn't such a big gap between updates this time was there?**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Eric!" I groaned out in complete pleasure as he started to place kisses all of my neck and cheek. Then he began to include little sucks and nips along with his kisses, using his teeth and fangs.

"Don't mark me, baby. Not tonight" I moaned, when I realised what he was doing.

Because the last thing that I wanted is to have great big love bites all over my face and neck on my wedding day. They were from my husband (to be at this stage), but still. It doesn't really look all that great.

And plus, Tara, Pam and Lafayette would never ever let me hear the end of it either.

He didn't say anything in reply to that. Instead, he just looked at me with a devilish smirk, and continued to kiss me, except this time, he began to make his way down to my chest, where he started to suck and bite at each one of my breasts in turn.

And then he bit down, causing the blood to come pouring out straight into his mouth. It did sting a little at first, because the bite was a little unexpected, but not unwelcome, and after a couple of draws of blood, I began to push his head down to my breast a little more.

"Take what you need, Eric. Let me feed you. That's it, baby" I said, and a couple of draws later, Eric pulled back and after sealing up the wounds, he began to continue his assault on down my body, until he came right down to my cunt, which by this stage was literally screaming out for his attentions.

"Do you want me here, lover. Do you want to feel my tongue licking along your hot, tight little cunt? Tell me, lover. Tell me" he whispered, looking straight up into my eyes as he said the words.

And it made me almost come straight away. And he wasn't touching me at all.

Honestly, I could only imagine how amazing it would feel when he actually touched me.

"I want, you. Eric. I want you, again and again. Touch me, please. Eric" I managed to moan out.

"I am touching you, lover. I am touching you" Eric replied, with a cheeky grin, as he put his hands on top of my thighs.

"I want you to touch my cunt … Eric, please" I whined out.

"Alright lover" Eric said, and then dove in head first, as if he was eager to have his little surprise.

"ERIC!" I screamed out, the both of my hands going straight up to his hair, and pulling it tightly as he licked, sucked and scraped me with his tongue, teeth and fangs. It felt completely heavenly, and needless to say that it wasn't very long until I was able to feel my stomach begin to coil and knot, and I knew that I was about to come if Eric kept up his attentions.

"Naha, lover. Nope. You don't get to come yet. I don't want you to come yet. Do you want to come now, or do you just want to wait until you can have my cock lover. Tell me" Eric said, as he slowly slid not one but two of his fingers into me, while still continuing to use his mouth in me.

Dear God, I now know what it feels like to be in heaven. Amen. I said to myself.

And I couldn't contain my scream any more. Or my orgasm, it seemed, since as soon as Eric slipped his long, lean, slender fingers into me, I went flying over the edge, head first it seemed. Eric greedily lapped up everything that came out of me, as if it was the most delicious wine in all of the planet, but before I knew what was going on, Eric had managed to slide the whole way up my body, and impale himself inside me.

"You are my bad girl, Sookie. You came when I told you not to." Eric said to me.

"But you like it when I am bad, Eric. You like it when I am your bad girl" I whined, wrapping my legs tightly around him as if I were silently begging him to start moving.

"Umm …. Yes, I do, honey." Eric answered, as he gently nuzzled at my neck for a few seconds before he began to move.

Yay. Finally. At last.

"I love you, Eric" I whispered to him when he had pulled his head back enough so that he was looking at me straight in the eyes, something which I found was extremely sexy.

"I love you too, Sookie. And I can't wait for you to finally be my wife tomorrow" he replied, in an equally soft whisper.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Northman" I said, and then lifted my head off of the pillow enough to lock my lips with his, and he eagerly returned my gesture. However, the kiss broke all too soon for my liking, but I couldn't focus on that for too much as Eric began to speak with the dirty talk all over again.

Fuck. That was hot.

"Come on, lover. I am not going to last very much longer … you need to come for me, come on lover …" Eric groaned out to me.

"Only for you, Eric. I come only for you" I replied.

"Good, lover. Let's keep it that way" he answered, and then he started to thrust a little more forcefully than what he had before, which was a surprise, but not unexpected.

And then as I felt him start to swell inside of me, I felt my own muscles begin to tense inside of me once again. Then we fell over the golden edge together once again, with Eric collapsing on top of me once he had exploded inside of me.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know ….**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, once again it feels like I only updated this story yesterday! Not over a whole month ago! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Fuck, lover … that was incredible!" Eric moaned when he was eventually able to get his breath back, although I don't know why he had to wait until then because he didn't need to breathe at all, but oh well.

"You weren't quite so bad yourself, honey" I said, running my fingers in through his soft blonde hair, and I was able to feel the contentment rolling off of him in waves. It made me feel happy that my husband was so content.

"We should be heading back out to the others. They will probably be starting to get a little worried" Eric said.

"Oh no, they will know exactly what is going on" I answered. And they really would never fucking let me forget it either. "And do they really doubt you stamina that much that they expect us to be back within about five minuites?" I finished.

Eric just lifted his head off of my shoulder and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Do you doubt my stamina, lover?" Eric asked, in a hurt tone, but I could tell through our bond that he was just teasing.

"No, baby. I could never _ever _doubt your stamina. Especially not when it is just so fucking amazing." I replied.

"Good. Because we really should be heading back downstairs soon, and I would hate to put everyone out by ignoring them any longer" Eric said, with a wide smile on his face.

"Eric … since when have you ever cared about what anyone else thinks about you?!" I questioned, a smile on my face too.

"I don't particularly" he said, and then he pulled out of me, causing the both of us to groan at the unwelcome feeling of him pulling out of me.

"I didn't really think so" I said, and then gave him a deep kiss on the lips before I dragged myself up off of the bed and forced myself to put on my clothes, while Eric did exactly the same.

"And despite everything that has happened here tonight, we still are not sleeping in the same bed tonight, Eric" I said, and his face fell.

"What?" he asked.

"I mean it, Eric. I am not sleeping in the same bed as you tonight" I said.

"Why not?" he asked, as he tightened his belt on top of his trousers. I could also tell that worry was flooding into his voice.

"Because don't you know that is bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other on the day of the wedding? And if we sleep together tonight slash tomorrow morning when we wake up, we will obviously see each other" I said.

"But why should we do that? I mean, nothing else about us has been traditional so far, so why start now?" he asked.

"Please, Eric. Just give me this" I begged him.

"Fine. But if you change your mind, all you have to do is say so" he said.

"I won't" I said.

"How can you just be so sure, lover?" he asked.

"Because I am" I said.

"Where will you sleep tonight then?" he asked me.

"I am planning on going to stay at Gran's" I admitted. "It makes more sense anyways, since my dress and everything is already at Gran's for tomorrow. And we are also getting married in Bon Temps tomorrow anyway" I said.

"So could you possibly be suggesting that I am to go and stay with Bill Compton for the night then, my lover?" Eric asked me, with a raised eyebrow. And also a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"No" I laughed. "Bill would probably only try to coerce you into sleeping with him. And your cock belongs to me, Eric" I finished, and then walked over to him and laid a deep kiss on his lips whilst laying my left hand on his chest.

"True" Eric laughed, and then he helped me to put my high heeled shoes back on. We then clasped our hands together and walked out of the dingy little sex room and back out through the sexy stripper VIP area and back down the stairs to where our friends were sitting.

"Well … what on earth kept you up there, Sooks? We thought that you were just going up there for a little cheeky dance … but seriously? You resurface back down here almost four and a half hours after disappearing! Even the Northman's stamina couldn't seriously be that good!" Tara said, trying to put on a fake annoyed voice that everyone else at the table could see right through, and Pam showed this by just raising her eyebrows in an expression that was eerily like the one that Eric had given me earlier on in the evening.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with Eric's stamina!" I answered her, as the two of us sat back down into the table. I put my head down onto Eric's shoulder, and he also softly massaged the back of my hand with his thumb, and it grazed softly over my engagement ring. The very same engagement ring that would have a wedding ring to accompany it tomorrow night.

"Now, Sooks … what is you you's for drinkin'? I mean, we can't have you staying sober on the night before you get's married now can we?!" Lafayette spoke up.

"No, we can't stay sober. I agree with you there, Lala. But I also won't be getting drunk! I don't want to be having a raging headache on my wedding day now do I?" I answered him back, rather more sharply than what I had intended to.

"Fine" Lala agreed, with a reluctant eye roll, as if he thought that I was being completely and totally ridiculous. In his mind, I probably was.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know what all of your thoughts are?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, peoples. At least there really wasn't any sort of a delay on this chapter this time! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Come on and dance with me, my lover" Eric said, holding his hand out to me.

"Gladly" I answered him, and then I got up off of the chair that I had been sitting in.

He led me carefully onto the dance floor, and took up his position, in other words, he placed one of his hands on my waist and he clasped his other hand in my own. I placed my other free hand on his chest, and we began to sway easily to the slow music that was playing, although it felt that it was going on in the background.

"I love you, my lover. I love you" Eric whispered to me.

"I love you too, honey. I love you too" I answered, looking straight up into his eyes.

He just gave me a small smile in return, and then dipped his head to mine, softly placing his forehead against mine, and we just stood like that for god knows how long. Simply holding each other and staring longingly into one another's eyes.

"Lover … we have to be heading home soon. I can feel the pull of the sun already beginning." Eric whispered, what felt like only a few minutes later.

"I know, but I just don't want this night to ever end. Because as soon as we leave here, we are going to have to go back to single beds" I said.

"Lover … you know that you don't have to follow through with this completely ridiculous tradition of sleeping in two separate beds the night before our wedding, after all, we to be married. You will be my wife, and I will be your husband. There really is no point of either of us spending any more of our nights or days apart." Eric said, and I could feel through our blood bond that he was pleading with me to change my mind.

I will admit that there was a part of me … a big part of me that wanted to change my mind and just go to bed with my husband, but then I thought of Gran, and the rest of my friends. I very much doubted that they would allow us to sleep in the same bed, even if we had wanted too.

"Baby … do you honestly think that anybody else is going to let us have some alone time together tonight … today anyways?" I asked him, calmly and carefully.

"No … they probably wouldn't, lover. But since when have we listened to what anybody else has to say, my lover? Since when have we ever done anything that is traditional?" Eric said.

"I know, baby. Just give me this one thing, and then we can have every single night from now on together. We can have all of the rest of our lives together." I said, and then placed a soft, long deep lingering kiss on his lips, before leading him back to the table where everyone else was sitting.

"We should be heading off now, before we all get burned into an absolute crisp" Eric announced.

"Yeah. Let's head off" Pam said, just as everyone stood up from the table, and followed us out into the car park.

"I'll see you tomorrow, baby" I said to Eric, and then tried to move to get into the front passenger seat of Tara's car, but he wasn't having any of that, and he reached out and grabbed my hand, effectively pulling me back.

"Lover … you don't seriously think that I am going to let you head off without even a kiss goodbye?" Eric asked, his smirk growing wider on his face as he pulled me nice and close in to him.

"Never" I answered, and then I stretched right up on my tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, which, with Eric being the opportunist that he is, he took the chance to deepen the kiss. He eagerly slid his tongue into my mouth, and moved his hands down my back to my ass, and softly began to massage my ass cheeks with his big hands. I also wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as our kiss deepened still yet further.

"Yay … and that is exactly how it is done!" Lafayette cheered and hollered at us.

"I had better go, lover" Eric whispered to me, when he broke off the kiss.

"I know, baby. But it doesn't mean that I will be liking it" I said.

"And then you know that you could come with me" he replied.

"No … we have to do at least this one thing in a traditional manner, Eric" I answered.

"If you change your mind, lover. All you have to do is come back to me" he said.

"I know" I said, and then gave him a peck on the lips before climbing into the car. Tara and Lala also repeated the same motions as me. The very last sight that I saw before Tara swung the car out of the car park and down the road, back into Bon Temps, was the sight of my beautiful husband to be climbing into his own Corvette, with his child at his side, just as the sun began to rise up over the horizon, causing the sky above all of us to turn a gorgeous reddish pink colour that I had never ever seen before in all of my life.

We arrived back in Bon Temps a short while later, and after Tara had set me up in her guest bedroom – complete with Lala lying on the floor beside me, I fell off into an uneasy sleep as I thought of nothing but my fiancée, and of my impending wedding.

One thing was for sure, I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Northman.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know what all of your thoughts are … **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

It was around noon by the time that I woke up the next afternoon, and almost as soon as I did, I stretched my arms up above my head as I opened up my eyes a little wider.

And then the giddiness set in.

I was going to officially become Mrs. Northman tonight.

And I couldn't fucking wait to marry the man of my dreams.

I was just in the process of sliding my legs out of the bed – an extremely comfortable bed, but not as good as Eric's bed. Mainly due to the fact that it didn't have him in it, when Lafayette also woke up from his deep sleep.

"Oh God … what time is it?" he groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes, so that the sunlight – which was streaming in through the window.

"It is just after noon" I said, casting another glance at the clock which Tara had placed onto the table beside the bed.

"Jesus Christ … it doesn't matter, because it is just far too flaming early!" he groaned, as he turned his body to the side and slid out of the sleeping bag that he had been in.

"Are you hungover, lala?" I asked, smirking at him. Good. He fucking deserved it for trying to get me drunk last night.

"No" he lied, but then clutched at his head as if he was in pain.

"Are you sure?" I asked, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, thoroughly enjoying this.

"Don't talk so fucking loud!" he all but shouted at me, and then winced.

I just laughed and then got up off of the bed in order to go and do my business – you know, go to the toilet, wash my face and brush my teeth before heading out into the kitchen to put on Tara's coffee machine, because although I wasn't quite showing it as much as Lafayette was, I was also in a great need of Coffee.

Even though I was still in my short blue Tigger nightdress – well, it was more like a t-shirt that barely covered my necessities, but I figured that since there was only Tara and Lala in the house, that it wouldn't really make too much difference anyways.

"Coffee … you are a fucking saint, Sookie Stackhouse … you really are" Tara said, as she too walked into the kitchen, and she smelled that the coffee machine was indeed switched on. And almost finished.

"Soon to be Northman" I smirked at her – enjoying the feeling of being able to say that, even if it was only for one day, as I turned around in order to pull three cups out of the cupboard.

"Soon to be Mrs. Northman" Tara replied.

"How is the hangover this morning, T?" I asked, handing her a fresh cup of steaming coffee.

"Not as bad as the hangover that I am sure Lala is sporting this morning" Tara grinned, just as her cousin walked in through the door.

"Thank fuck that you got's some fresh juju for me" he said, as he hobbled over to grab the cup off of me.

"Good morning to you too, Lala" Tara said, grinning just at Lafayette, who just simply ignored her and went straight for the pain killers that Tara kept in the cupboard just above the fridge in the kitchen.

He downed two of them and then came to sit down between the both of us at the table.

"So what is the plan for today, hookahs?" he asked, after an especially big slurp of his coffee.

"Well, we have got an appointment for to get our nails done in just over an hour. And then after that we are going to be going for facials. And then to get our hair done. And then to get our make up done. After that then we have to come back here to put on our dresses." Tara replied.

"But I thought that we were going to get read here?" I asked.

"We are. The people are coming here in order to help to get all of us ready" Tara replied.

"And what about Gran?" I asked.

"Gran should be coming here any time soon. She is coming with us to go and get our nails and everything done" Tara said.

"Gran is coming too?" I asked, surprised. Hmm … how come I hadn't known that before? I thought to myself.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you before that Gran was coming with us as well?" Tara asked.

"No. You just said that we were going to get all primed and ready. You didn't mention that Gran was coming with us" I answered, taking another drink of my own coffee.

"Is that a problem, Sooks?" Lafayette asked.

"No. I am just a little surprised at that, that is all" I said. I thought that it was a great idea that Lala and Tara had thought to include Gran in our little girly day out.

But before we could say anything more to that, there was a light knock on the door. I presumed that that was Gran officially arriving.

"Come on in, Gran" Tara called out, as she got up and went over towards her front door. I had always thought that it was hilarious that both Lafayette and Tara had always called my Gran, Gran just as much as I did.

"Ah. Where is she?" Gran asked, as she came into the kitchen area, she was just dressed in some of her older work clothes, as she liked to call them. But that was alright, because I would probably just be wearing my old clothes too in order to go and get ready. There really was absolutely no point in me going to get all dressed up just to have to take all of my clothes off later on before I put my dress on.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know what your thoughts are … **


	11. Chapter 11

***Le sigh* It has really been a fuck long time since I updated this story …. *runs off to check out how long exactly* … 8****th**** March. **

**How the hell could it be that long already?**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

The rest of the day was spent completely pampering and preening, and just getting ready for the wedding, and by the time that the sun set that night – at around nine since it was just late August, all that I really had to do was slip right into my white wedding dress, and my shoes.

"And my, Sookie Stackhouse …. Don't you just look so fucking delicious, with you' hair all done up, and with a little bit of slap on! Yo' vampire just ain't gonna know what has hit him!" Lafayette said, with something that could really only be described as a hell of a lot of swag.

"I just hope that he knows just what a lucky vampire that he is, Sookie" Gran said, folding her arms across her chest, being careful not to crinkle her nice clothes.

"He does" I grinned, leaning forward to pick up my bouquet of flowers from the front of Tara's vanity cabinet.

"And make sure that he knows it for the rest of his undead life, Sookie" Gran smiled.

"I will" I promised her easily.

"Shall we go then, if we are all ready?" I said, knowing that the wedding was supposed to start in ten minutes, and it was at least a twenty minute journey to the church.

Yes, I know. Despite the fact that Eric was a vampire, we had opted for the more traditional wedding. That included the church and all, but of course there were a few nods to Eric's heritage along the way.

"Yep, lets go then" Gran said, as the others bent down to help me with my dress.

EPOV

Tonight was the night. I was getting married, and as a nod to my Viking heritage, Sookie and I had decided to get married on a Friday, which was the traditional day for weddings when I was human, since Freya was the goddess of marriage.

"And how are you feeling tonight, Master?" Pam asked, just as I was pulling on my dark blue suit coat.

"Absolutely amazing, Pamela. Sookie is going to be my wife in just an hours time. I have never ever felt better" I said.

"I am very pleased for you, Master. And it is almost time" she said, stepping into her shoes.

"Well then, let's go then" I replied.

"Gladly" Pam said, and the two of us made our way out to the Corvette, and although we were in Shreveport, Pam and I arrived at Bon Temps just over half an hour later.

"Let's do this" I said, almost giddily.

"Honestly, Eric … you would think that you were high on fairy blood or something. Calm the fuck down" Pam chastised.

"But I am going to get married, Pam!" I said, with a great big wide smile.

"Yes, and the last thing that you need is for to make a complete and total prat of yourself in front of not only everyone that you know but also Sookie's family. And I don't think that that would go down all too well with the bride now would it? Especially knowing how important family is to her" Pam said.

And then another thought came floating right in through my mind.

"What if she doesn't turn up?" I asked, turning around to face Pam in a look of what could only be described as being fear.

"Eric, pull your head out of your fucking ass. Sookie is just as much in love with you as you are with her. There is no way in hell that she wouldn't turn up" Pam replied, being her usual self, but before I could reply, there was a sharp knock on the window of the Corvette.

I turned around to see that it was my dimwit of a future brother in law that was the intruder. I rolled down the window.

"Why in the hell are you sitting out here, Northman?" Jason asked, sharply and he honestly wasn't looking all too impressed.

"We just got here" I said, and them made to get out of the car.

"You been sitting here since before I got here. You ain't thinkin' on steppin out on my sister?" he asked, and if I hadn't been so nervous about the wedding, I would have found it pretty funny.

"Never, Jason" I said, and then the three of us – Pam, Jason and I walked in together, and I did eventually make my way up to the very top of the church after about another half an hour, since I had to stop to talk and smooze with some of the people – and vampires – who had came to the wedding.

"How are you feeling tonight, Eric?" Elizabeth asked, whenever I came to her and Godric. They were sitting just about half way up the church in the middle aisle.

"As nervous as hell … I just can't wait until Sookie is my wife" I said.

"Ah. I felt exactly the same way whenever I married my Lizzy" Godric replied.

"What the first time?" she questioned, since over the past centuries, my maker and his wife had married quite a few times, so as to help to create the charade of being human.

"Every time, my dear" Godric said, smoothly.

"You should go, Eric. Sookie will be here soon" Elizabeth said, gently.

"Yes, and good luck Master" Daniel said, as he too slid into the pew beside my maker.

I guess that it really was now or never, I thought to myself as I stood nervously at the top of the aisle in front of the minister, waiting on my beautiful lover to arrive, and after what seemed like the longest moments of my life, the wedding march began.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me the thoughts ….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay everyone, before you all read this chapter, I just want to say here that the wedding ceremony will probably be a hell of a lot different to what you are all used to, and with it, I did what the story says on the tin – I did it my way, so if anyone has a problem with that they can take a hike. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Are you ready, Sookie?" Gran asked me as we waited out in the vestibule area of the church for the wedding march to begin.

"I am … I can't wait" I said, with a smile on my face, as I remembered the sexy time that Eric and I had previously had out in this very place – the little front hall area of the church, and then the music began and the doors were opened just before Gran held out her arm for me and we slowly made our way down the aisle like what we had done in all of those rehearsals night after night before – Eric had been rather meticulous in the rehearsals for tonight, and had gone a little OCD all over it, saying that he just wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for me.

I had assured him that no matter what happened, as long as he and I did in fact get married, it would be absolutely perfect, and although that hadn't exactly happened yet, so far the night (and the day) had been incredible.

However, right now I was just so focused on Eric, standing right at the top of the aisle with his sexy suit all in place, and the sweetest smile on his face – one that was filled with real nervousness but still passion and love as well, and it was all that I could do not to get completely lost in him.

Although it seems that I did, since when we got to the top of the aisle, Gran had to give my arm a tight squeeze so as to bring me straight back into the now.

"Look after her for me, Eric" Gran said, and I could see that there were tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I will, Gran" Eric promised, his eyes set completely on mine.

"Good, Eric. Because if you don't, my offer to kick your ass still stands" Gran replied, as she took my hand from hers and placed it into Eric's, before giving each of us a kiss on the cheek and then going to sit down behind Tara and Lafayette, who had come in behind me all in their baby blue bridesmaid's dresses, and were still standing in that exact same spot, until I passed my bouquet of flowers to Lafayette, and then they both sat down beside Gran in the seats that had been especially reserved for them.

"You look phenomenal, my lover" Eric whispered softly as he then reached forward and lifted the veil that was covering my face, slipping it over the top of my head.

"As do you, honey" I replied, not caring that every vampire in the room would probably be able to hear me. Eric cast me a knicker dropping smile, before we clasped our hands once more.

And then Reverend Daniels stepped forward.

"Now, dearly beloved, the alive and the undead we are all gathered here today, to witness the union between Eric Northman, Sherriff of Louisiana Area 5 and Susannah Elizabeth Stackhouse, his lover" the preacher began, and I smiled a little at "his lover" part, since I hadn't known that Eric had asked the Reverend to say that and it hadn't been included in any of the rehearsals.

I wondered idly what other surprises that Eric – my soon to be husband – had in store for me over the course of the evening, I knew that I had at least one for him.

"Marriage is a most honourable estate, created and instituted by God, signifying the magical union of a man and a woman through the way of true love. Should there be anyone of these persons here present, know of any reason as to why Eric and Susannah should not be united in holy marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace?" the Reverend continued, and I watched as Eric cast an evil eye around the room, just daring for someone to speak.

Thankfully nobody moved and after a few seconds, Reverend Daniels continued with his ceremony but after a few seconds, I just couldn't concentrate any longer as I simply became lost in Eric's deep baby blue eyes and all of my attention was given to him, and I was sure that he was feeling exactly the same way, as the minister had to repeat the first vow to him.

"Eric, do you take Susannah Elizabeth Stackhouse to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others, and holding only her forevermore?" he asked.

"I do" Eric replied.

"Susannah, do you take Eric Northman to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honour, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only him forevermore?" he asked.

"I do" I replied, and I swear I saw Eric breath out – a completely unnecessary – sigh of relief.

"And now his book tells us in the book of I Corinthians, chapter 13 verses 1 to 8 that _'And now I will show you in the most excellent way. If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries, and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but not love I am nothing" _the preacher said, but then paused for breath before continuing.

**So … I know the Bible-ly bit at the end was dull, but it was the best set of verses I could find and I really want to say here that I mean no disrespect to those who aren't of the Christian faith or are Athiest, this is just the way I envisioned Eric and Sookie's wedding. Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**And here we have the continuation of the marriage ceremony, and don't worry … there will be a few Viking bits as well! (Eventually! LOL)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"_If I give all I possess to the poor, and surrender my body to the flames but have not love, I gain nothing. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices in the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease, where there are tongues they will be stilled, where there is knowledge it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophecy in part. But when perfection comes, the imperfect disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put childish ways behind me. Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror, then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part, then I shall know fully even as I am fully known. And now these three remain, faith hope and love. But the greatest is love" _Reverend Daniels finished.

"I love you, Eric" I mouthed at my almost – husband.

"I love you too" he mouthed back, with a gentle smile.

"And can we have the swords, please" the Reverend asked, and now both Gran and Godric stood up (although when he had moved from his seat half way down the aisle, I don't know), and each held a sword in their hands. Each of the swords had been emblazoned with our names as well as our family coat of arms.

"Eric?" the Reverend asked.

"Susannah Elizabeth Stackhouse, I now present to you, as my wife the sword of my family" Eric said, and took his from Godric before passing it to me.

"I accept" I answered, and then I stuck it into the square block of rubber that had been placed in front of us, especially for this.

"Susannah?" the Reverend asked.

"Eric Northman, I now present to you, as my husband the sword of my family" I said, and took my family sword from Gran and gave it to Eric, who promptly repeated my earlier moves and stuck the sword into the rubber, before taking a hold of my left hand, in his and raising it to his mouth in a kiss, and then he placed our joined hands on top of the two swords.

"And now that is complete, repeat after me, Eric. I, Eric Northman" the Reverend Daniels asked.

"I, Eric Northman" Eric said.

"Take thee Susannah Elizabeth Stackhouse"

"Take thee Susannah Elizabeth Stackhouse" Eric said.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife"

"To by my lawfully wedded wife" Eric said.

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health"

"To have and to hold in sickness and in health" Eric replied.

"For richer and for poorer"

"For richer and for poorer" Eric answered.

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health" Eric answered.

"For as long as you both shall live"

"For as long as we both shall live" Eric said.

And then it was my turn, and I just prayed that I would be able to say the vows without stuttering or starting to cry, which luckily I was.

"Can I have the rings, please" Reverend Daniels asked, and then Daniel and Lafayette promptly moved (when had Daniel moved from beside Elizabeth? I asked myself).

First, it was Eric's turn and he so expertly and carefully lifted the ring from Daniel's hand and slid it onto the fourth finger of my left hand, I then repeated the move with shaky hands after taking the ring from Lafayette's grip.

"Eric and Susannah, in that you have now agreed to live together in matrimony, have promised your love to each other in these vows, the giving of the rings, the exchanging of vows and swords, and in the joining of hands, I now can pronounce you vampire and wife" Reverend Daniels said, and then paused before he began again.

"May the lord bless you and keep you. May the lord make his face shine upon you, and be gracious unto you. May the lord lift up his countenance upon you, and give you peace. You may now kiss the bride" He said, and before he was able to even get all of the words out, Eric had swept me up tightly into his arms.

"At last, lover" he said, before lowering his head to mine and giving me a rather deep kiss that really should not have been fit for public consumption, never mind the fact that both my Gran and the Reverend were present, but I wasn't going to stop him so I just wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and kissed him back with just as much passion and fervour as his tongue made the rounds in my mouth.

We only pulled away about five minutes later, although it really probably was a hell of a lot longer, to be honest.

"And ladies, gentlemen, children and vampires, I now present to you Sherriff and Mrs. Northman" Reverend Daniels said, as everyone stood up from their seats and began to clap and cheer for us while we made our way down the other aisle of the church and out to the front of it where the photographer was already in place to take our photographs.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know …. **

**Also, what kind of best woman speech do we think that Pam is going to give us? Review to give me some ideas since I haven't no clue of what I am going to include here … all thoughts are very much appreciated! **


	14. Chapter 14

**And before I give you this next chapter, I just want to say here that – sadly – we are coming towards the end of this story, but never fear, the saga is far from over yet! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

After the photographs were taken – an expedition which too about an hour or so in total, of Eric and I along with our familes, and then some with the wedding guests as well, we were bundled up into the car and taken to the venue that we had chosen for our wedding reception to take place in – in a local hotel, and was not too far away from the church.

Thank God for that, because otherwise, I would most definitely end up jumping my husband.

"You look so fucking beautiful today, my lover" Eric said to me as we approached the venue. The majority of our wedding guests had also aleady arrived ahead of us.

"And you look just as sexy as ever, Mr. Northman" I replied, and then I leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his shoulder. In response, Eric tightened his hold on me, and effectively pulled me closer into his embrace.

"I am very glad that you think so, Mrs. Northman" Eric grinned at me, and then his fangs slowly slid down into their place.

"I do…and put those fangs away or I can't be held responsible for my actions" I said, leaning up to touch them with two of the fingers of my left hand.

"Do my fangs turn you on lover?" he asked.

"You know just how much that they do, Eric" I answered.

"Hmm…yes, I do know" Eric said, presumably remembering all of the passion filled nights that we had involving his fangs.

As well as … other bigger parts of his body, if you get what I mean.

"However, before we had any sort of a reason to get lost in each other once again the driver – whose name I would later learn as being Bob, ad announced that we had arrived.

"Are you ready for the biggest night of our lives, lover?" Eric asked me.

"As long as you are beside me, honey. I will always be ready for anything that anybody can ever throw at me" I replied, even though I knew that that – even for me – sounded extremely cheesy.

"Ditto, Mrs. Northman" Eric grinned, before getting out of the car. I carefully followed him, focusing all of my attentions on not tripping myself up.

"Are you always going to call me, Mrs. Northman?" I asked him as we posed outside of the venue for still yet more photographs. In this particular one, I had my arms wrapped around Eric's neck and he had his around my waist, and we were also staring at each other straight in the eyes.

"Yes, my lover. Because that is your proper name now. And I want to make sure that the whole world knows about it" Eric said.

"I am yours" I replied, grinning.

"As I am yours too, lover" he said, before dipping his head down to mine in order to give me a slow, long passionate kiss. But, unfortunately, there were no tongues involved.

We were in public after all.

"I should very much hope so, Eric" I replied, but I was still grinning at the end of the sentence, and thus completely and totally ruining all the effects of the words.

"For always" he answered. "Shall we go in and face our adoring crowd?"

"You mean your adoring crowd?" I questioned.

"No, lover. I mean our adoring crowd" he said, and gave me one final kiss on the lips before we headed in to see that everyone except from the two of us were already seated and they all stood up – even Pam – whenever they saw that we had arrived, and then they all began to clap and cheer. I looked around the room to see that both Gran and Elizabeth had tears in their eyes, and were both dabbing away furiously in an effort to keep their – minimal - make up in place.

"Ladies first, my lover" Eric said, indicating towards the three steps that were in front of us, and would also lead us down to the rest of our guests.

"Naha. I want a kiss first" I said, and then inclined my head up to meet my new husband's lips.

"Gladly" he replied, and then dipped his head down to meet mine in a long, slow passionate kiss, which was enough to make all of our guests cheer and holler all the more louder. I felt Eric smile against my lips just as his tongue slid into my mouth and my arms managed to wrap themselves around his neck, while his moved to my waist and then pulled me in closer to him.

"Ladies first, my lover" Eric said, a few minutes later whenever our kiss eventually broke, and he held his hand out dramatically in front of himself.

I had to smile a little at that, even though what he was saying was all wrong. Eric and I were equals. He wasn't better than me, and in no way was I any better than him.

"We are equals, Eric. We walk together. Not in front of or behind each other. But together" I said, and then took a hold of his hand as we descended the steps and made our way across the hall and the dance floor, right up to the top table, where all of our families were already sitting, and then after that my husband helped me to sit down.

**So… what do we think? Review to let me know what the thoughts are?**

**Also, the hotel that Eric and Sookie get married in, is based on a local one to me called the Rosspark hotel near Ballymena. You all can search it up if you are interested, and if I can be arsed, I will upload pictures on to my WordPress page. **


End file.
